A Letter For Syrup
by Pandaluver11
Summary: One-shot story. Urara sends Syrup on an important mission! Why is he the only one that doesn't understand? URARA X SYRUP!


_Ring-ring._

"Uuugghh..." groaned Syrup from his bed. He got up sleepily and stumbled over to his desk.

"7 AM..." he read the time on his cell before checking the text message he got. The first thing he saw was a picture of Urara pouting and looking so adorable it felt like her looks could kill.

While still trying to calm down from the picture, he read her message, _"I need your help. Please come to my house as soon as possible. ~Urara"_

Without a second thought he got ready and left out the window, transformed, and flew to Urara's house. He landed in front of the house where Urara was standing there and waiting for him.

Once he untransformed he starred at Urara, and his face turned bright red. Her face shined with a smile and he eyes sparkled. The sun seemed to be enlighting her sunshine hair and making it look as if she was an angel from heaven. With all of that in effect, the wind blew softly around them. Her hair danced in the breeze gracefully and the cream colored sundress she had on followed the ways of her hair.

"Good morning, Syrup!" she greeted him happily as usual.

"Good morning," he replied and smiled back and blushed lightly. He quickly remembered her message and added, "You needed my help, right?"

"Yes," she answered and handed him a letter she had been holding behind her back, "Could you please get this to Karen-san? It's very important that she gets this as soon as possible."

Syrup questioned himself as to why she couldn't just text Karen, but decided to do it anyway. He was sure she had her reasons.

"Okay, no problem." He replied, took the letter, and carefully put it in his blue letter bag.

"Thank you, Syrup!" she said happily and smiled brightly.

Syrup's face had gotten red again so he waved at her quickly before transforming again, and flew away to Karen's house.

"I'll see you later." Urara spoke quietly to herself before turning back to her house and going back inside.

Syrup delivered the letter as Urara requested, but Karen wanted him to pass a letter on to Kurumi (Miruku or "Milk"). He couldn't be so rude as to say no to her request so he left again and delivered the letter to Kurumi. Soon after receiving the letter Kurumi asked him to pass the letter to Nuts, Syrup was reluctant, but did as he was asked and delivered the letter to Nuts. But when handed the letter Nuts only asked that it be passed on to Komachi. And so off he went for what seemed like the millionth time already. When Komachi got the letter she thanked him, but asked him to pass the letter on to Rin. And so he flew as quickly as possible to Rin and gave her the letter. Of course, though, she asked him to pass the letter on to Nozomi. And upon giving Nozomi the letter he knew what she would ask, "Can you pass this letter to Cocoa, please?" she asked happily after thanking him for his hard work. Too tired to answer her, Syrup just nodded and left with the letter to find Cocoa.

Soon he found Cocoa and gave him the letter. Cocoa glanced at the letter, and looked back at Syrup, then smiled. "Thank you, Syrup. You've done very good!" he said with a cheerful grin on his face. Syrup almost smiled back, but left yet again quickly once Cocoa explained that he only needed to pass it back to Urara and then he would be done.

Syrup was confused. Why everyone had gotten the letter now? Why did he have to give it back to Urara? Why did he know nothing about anything that was going on, unlike everyone else who seemed to understand?

Syrup rushed to Urara's house only to learn she wasn't home and had left only minutes ago to a bridge that he knew well. Syrup was too tired from transforming so much so he ran all on his own until he reached the bridge he and Urara had once shared a special bonding moment before. He remembered it well, but felt stupid for thinking he could befriend any girl... especially this girl.

Upon arriving he saw Urara waiting on the bridge. She was starring out at the water below and smiling at the beautiful day.

Syrup hated to interrupt her peacful, and beautiful, moment... but he decided that he needed to speak so he could learn what this was about. "Urara..."

She looked surprised for a moment, but smiled when she saw him. "Hello again. Good work, Syrup!"

He walked up to her and handed her the letter, but she just shook her head and said with a gentle smile, "You read it now."

Syrup was surprised but glad he would finally learn what was going on. Recently he realized that no one had actually read the letter so he was starting to wonder what the reason for that was too. He opened it quickly and read it silently.

It said:

_"Thank you for doing all of that for me. I like you very much, Syrup! ~Urara"_

Syrup's heart was racing as he starred in shock at those five words that spoke to him the most.

"I like you very much, Syrup." Urara said outloud while smiling genuinely at him. Looking straight in his eyes, and blush covering her soft cheeks.

Syrup couldn't stop blushing at this point, and was trying to calm himself down so he could reply.

"I like you too... Urara..." he replied shyly. He meant it with all his heart, and Urara knew him well enough to know that even if he was shy. They were both blushing and smiling at eachother now, and then suddenly Urara hugged him.

Syrup felt bad that he was so shy. He knew Urara deserved someone who wasn't shy like himself, and so he gathered all the courage he had in him and pulled her into a soft but loving kiss. She was very surprised and happy by his actions, and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

Now he understood, and he knew he would never be able to think of a better way for any girl to confess to a mail boy like himself. Only Urara could do it, and she did.

_End._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the Syrura! (Syrup X Urara, of course.) :3<strong>

**It's short, but I love this couple and I just had to write a story about them! When I got this idea I couldn't wait to write it! Again, thank you for reading!**

**Hugs and cake,**

**~Panda-chiii**


End file.
